The 87th Hunger Games Info
The 87th Hunger Games Arena 'contains the Cornucopia in the middle of the arena with the pedestals and supplies surrounding it. The arena only has one drinkable water source which is located somewhere in the forest. The forest is on the right side of the Cornucopia while a desert land with a shack that lies on the left. There is a lava pool in the desert with a salt water pond right next to it. Bloodbath The Cornucopia sits in the center of the arena with the pedestals surrounding it. Before the gong rings, the District 10 girl fumbles to catch her ring but she doesn't catch it in time and is blown to pieces. When the gong rang, every tributes leaps of their pedestal and runs to get their supplies. Luke grabs a bag and a crossbow and is attacked by the boy tribute from District 10 and snipes him in the chest. On the way, Luke grabs two knifes and puts them in his belt. Luke spots his district partner, Celia, just running into the forest. Just when Luke is about to give chase, an axe barely misses his head. Luke turns around to see that the District 11 boy, Nut had thrown it. Luke thens snipes Nut in the leg to slow him down and chases after Celia. ''Dead Tributes Wink, girl from 3 The boy from 3 The boy from 4 The girl from 5 The boy from 5 The girl from 7 The boy from 7 The girl from 8 The girl from 10 The boy from 10 The Arena ''Mutts'' Scorpards ''- Scopards has a lizard like body with a scorpian tail and it can kill people by stinging them with it's tail. It can also bite that has poison in it's teeth so it's vemon will travel through the victim's body and will die in less than 3 hours. ''Mosquito Mutts ''- They are small and green and loves to camouflage with the leaves in the forest. Like the Tracker Jackers, they track down their prey and attack in groups. ''Water There are two water sources in the arena: 1. The drinkable water is somewhere in the forest and there were a lot of fights near this water source. This is the only drinkable water source in the arena. 2. The salt water pond is located in the desert part of the arena. It is right next to the lava pond and has boiling hot water in it and can boil someone to death within 30 seconds. ''Places'' The arena had a desert on one side with a forest on the other with the water supplies in the forest and a shack in the desert. Death Order ''Bloodbath Deaths'' Wink, girl from 3 The boy from 3 The boy from 4 The girl from 5 The boy from 5 The girl from 7 The boy from 7 The girl from 8 The girl from 10 The boy from 10 ''Other Deaths'' Flame, boy from 12 Chris, boy from 1 Aqua, girl from 4 The girl from 12 Berry, girl from 11 The boy from 2 Kernal, boy from 8 The girl from 1 The girl from 6 The girl from 2 Celia, girl from 9 The boy from 6 Nut, boy from 11 ''Victor: Luke Festa, the boy from Distcrit 9''''' Category:The 87th Hunger Games Category:CureKanade